


Dreams Do Come True After All

by afteriwake



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Happy Molly, Love Confessions, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying so hard to avoid the dreams that are causing so much heartache, Molly gets an unexpected visitor at the clinic who has a confession to make to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And so after the "this fic is sad, you broke my heart, can you give me a happy fic?" nudging I got from **sideofrawr** after "Dream A Little Dream," this is the resolution of that. There will be a fic in between that will be Carol POV, so it'll kind of be a mini-trilogy within the series, but this was an officially requested fic (her first one that wasn't for a reblog!) and I hope it's everything she wanted.

She knew she should sleep, she knew it. She could only survive so long on coffee and Red Bulls and Monsters and Kickstarts and all the other legal ways to keep oneself awake. But she didn’t want to go through any more nights dreaming about Leonard. She just hoped that when this whole episode was over she could settle back into some semblance of friendship with him that wasn’t awkward, or at least any more awkward than it already had been with her admission.

She so wished she hadn’t said anything. She knew he had every right to know, Rose had been right on that point, but still. It was all so awkward now and it would have been so much _easier_ if she’d just stayed quiet. She could have pretended she didn’t love him, at least for a little while, until it ate at her to the point where she needed to end their friendship. This hurt so much more, and these dreams…they weren’t helping.

She yawned as she went over the paperwork for Rose’s latest test results. Her pregnancy seemed to be going along swimmingly and that was good news. It had helped quite a bit to have the grown-up versions of the twins around to ask questions of and to see that everything turned out fine, that she didn’t muck things up too badly. She purposefully made it a point to come to the clinic now when John was there, or when it was closed. It was easier that way, and everyone seemed fine with that. But oh, it was wreaking havoc on her sleep schedule right now.

Not that trying to avoid dreaming those damnable dreams wasn’t as well.

She heard the door open and she lifted her head up, lowering the pen she was using to make notes. No one should be there. John had left three hours ago and Leonard…as far as she knew, he’d be at his apartment with Carol, doing whatever it was they did these days. She didn’t want to know, to be honest. It would hurt too much to know. She thought about calling out and then changed her mind, moving her hand towards her drawer for the handgun she kept there. She was trained in how to use it; Sam Winchester had done a damn good job in training her and she wasn’t about to become a front page headline in the Times-Picayune if she could help it.

“Molly?” she heard Leonard call out as she got her hand on the grip, and then she relaxed, letting go of the gun.

She moved her hand out of the drawer. “You almost had a rather larger hole in your chest, Leonard,” she said as she shut the drawer and his footsteps got closer. “Though with as tired as I am, it could have possibly been your midsection.”

A moment later he stood in her doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. “Yeah, I probably should have called first,” he said quietly. “I had the feeling you were probably one of the people in town trying not to sleep.”

She nodded. “I’ve been surviving on a steady diet of caffeine the last few days. It’s been a wretched existence.”

He nodded. “Carol’s been having a pretty miserable time too,” he said. “The guy she’s dreaming about is dreaming about his best friend. She kind of expected that to happen, but it still sucks for her.”

It took her a moment to register what he meant by that. “She’s dreaming about you, and you’re dreaming about _me_?” she asked, her eyes widening.

“I’m not dreaming about Jim,” he said, teasing. “I mean, you know him and Rose and having all sorts of sappy stupid dreams about each other.” She grinned slightly at that. He stepped further into her office. “Look, I don’t know how everything is going to work out with Carol in the long run when it comes to the kid but…we’re not going to make a go of it. She feels she deserves someone who loves her and just her, and she doesn’t want to be second best, and she’s right. She does deserve that. And I can’t give that to her. I don’t want to.”

“What are you saying?” Molly asked quietly, her heart filling up with hope.

He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m saying if you want to make a go of things, if you still feel that you…” He hung his head. “I’m crap at doing this, I swear.”

“Please go on,” she said.

“I guess I’m trying to say that if you still think you’re in love with me, I want you to know I realized I’m…in love with you too. I’ve been denying it a lot longer than you have, I think. And I’ve been a coward for not acting on it earlier, not telling you. So if you’ll give me a chance, I’d like that.” She moved her hands up to her mouth as she opened it wide in surprise. He loved her? He really loved her? She started to cry and couldn’t help it. They were happy tears, but they were still falling. He looked up and then his brows furrowed as he moved closer. “Molly?”

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” she said, moving her hands up to wipe her eyes. “I just…I swear, I’m not sad. I’m actually ecstatic.”

“Then why the tears?” he asked, kneeling in front of her.

“The last man I was in love with never told me. I told him, but he never said it back,” she said. “And it’s been so long since I’ve had anyone tell me that they loved me.” She reached over and framed his face with her hands. “I do still love you, Leonard. Very much.”

“Good,” he said, grinning at her. “So if I were to do something stupid and corny and ask you to be my Valentine…?”

She laughed and then leaned in. “I would say yes in a heartbeat,” she said before leaning in and kissing him softly. He pulled her closer, pulling her off the chair and closer to him before they sank down onto the floor and she wrapped her arms around him. She had never expected this, never thought she could actually get a happy ending, but she was so happy she did. Maybe dreams did come true after all…


End file.
